


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah gets hooked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

Sarah doesn't like using computers to this day. But sometimes, the computer is a necessary evil, and with John pursuing his career, it is easier to keep in touch. Plus, she keeps tabs on the conspiracy sites this way, looking for any patterns that suggest Skynet has reformed itself, or could possibly be growing in a new form.

The email looks like it should be in the Spam folder, an invitation to open the email and receive important information. The only reason that she doesn't is because it is addressed to Sarah Connor-Reese.

It's a trap, her mind tells her, but she opens it and reads the information. Even after, she's half convinced that this Oracle is a trick of Skynet anyway. However, if it is her old enemy, she needs to know, and replies that she will be in Gotham as swiftly as she can travel to discuss the information.

`~`~`~`~`

Oracle sits back in her chair, and smiles. She's done her research. Sarah is the hero she needs for this next task, and the fact Sarah won't trust her is actually a good thing. Between them both, they'll break Brainiac's plots, and Oracle will count it a victory.


End file.
